Bukiyou na Futari
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: We both know what's going on here. Well at least, I do. I'm not that dense. This isn't some fluffy shoujo manga. There's no guarantee that this will end smoothly. HijiOki
1. Set 1

Bukiyou na Futari

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**Rated 'T' … for now. (Actually, it's probably between T – M so if you're not used to this, get out of here. Now. I don't want to be responsible for brain damage / trauma XD)**

WARNING: BOY LOVE.

* * *

[SOUGO]

We both know what's going on here. Well at least, I do. I'm not that dense. And neither is he. This isn't a romance novel or a fluffy shoujo manga. There isn't any guarantee that this will end smoothly.

_It seems simple doesn't it? _

"Two people of the same gender in love".

It's not rare, nor is it all too common.

But no matter what you hear about love having no boundaries or gender meaning nothing in true romantic relationships, it's just _bull_ from people who don't understand.

To a person who just observes, it probably seems like nothing. Just a different taste. Not a big deal.

_Yeah right_.

It's not right. It's not allowed. He knows it too. It's an unspoken rule between us. It's unspoken, but it's there. I have to stop before it goes into dangerous territory.

…What am I saying? We're already neck deep in it. There's no going back.

When? When did all of this start? Since when did I begin to feel this much longing to be close to him? I don't know. But by the time I noticed it was already too late. It's all his fault.

Damn.

* * *

Sougo crawled out of his futon and tore off his signature eye mask in silent annoyance as he fell onto the wall behind him.

He was tired. Seven hours in bed and none of it spent sleeping. He sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and scrambled up to a standing position. He cursed as he felt his legs turn to jelly and slumped against the wall for support. He cursed again as he saw the unmistakable silhouette of the figure standing outside his room through the silm paper doors.

"Are you awake?" Hijikata asked. His voice was deeper than usual.

"What do you think?" Sougo retorted.

"…I'm coming in."

Surely enough Hijikata pulled back the door in one swift motion and stepped into the room. He blinked when he set his eyes on the younger boy and an unreadable expression flashed across his face.

Sougo twitched and looked away. "I'm awake."

He then reached down to pull back the sleeve which had slipped down his shoulder during the night that he hadn't even noticed before, covering previously visible skin.

"I'm awake." He repeated.

"…I can see that." Hijikata turned away and began to walk out of the room. "Get ready for your duties. Everyone else is already starting to warm up."

Sougo watched him leave and when he was out of sight, slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it."

* * *

[HIJIKATA]

_Shit. _

What the hell am I doing? I wish I knew. I can't even restrain myself anymore.

_Shit._

How many times have I warned myself to stay away? How many times have I begged, _begged _myself to look away? It doesn't matter. Whenever I think of him I start feeling irritated. It's different from before though. This time I'm irritated at myself for wanting to hold him.

This is bad. Very bad. And it's been going on for sometime now. It was discreet at first. But now it's become something neither of us can ignore.

_Shit._

I can't look away. I can't avoid him. It just makes me want him more. God. What is wrong with me? I've known him since he was a brat! He still is. What would Kondo-san say?

He would probably say what I scream to myself every moment I think of him. Not that he would ever know. No. This is between us. It's unspoken and will stay that way. Nothing will happen. This is just a momentary period of drama that's going on in my head.

…who am I trying to kid?

I know very well what's going on here.

And it's not going away anytime soon.

* * *

TBC...

(I know. OOC much? XD)

But remember ;) fangirls have the power to create BL from thin air.


	2. Set 2

Bukiyou na Futari

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**Rated 'T' … for now. (Actually, it's probably between T – M so if you're not used to this, get out of here. Now. I don't want to be responsible for brain damage / trauma XD)**

WARNING: BOY LOVE

* * *

"Please…have…mercy." Yamazaki whimpered pitifully into the dirt. Currently, he was in a life-threatening situation. It was sort of his fault. Well, not really. If it was anyone's fault it would be the fault of his mayonnaise loving vice-commander.

"Mercy?" Sougo said coolly. "That's hardly fair is it? I was just minding my own business when _someone_'s racket came out of nowhere and-"

Yamazaki gulped. Ok, maybe it sort of was his fault. But if it was the usual Okita-taichou he would have easily avoided it.

"Hit me." Sougo's taunting voice brought him back to cruel reality. "Shuttlecock, I can understand. But racket? What were you doing when you were supposed to be _on duty_?"

"Says the person who was taking a nap during the briefing…" Yamazaki muttered. A crowd had gathered around the two and were half sympathizing with, half laughing at the poor, plain spy.

"Did you say something?" Sougo's eyes flashed and Yamazaki felt the cold metal of the looming rocket launcher press against his head. His eyes fell on the pathetic remains of his new racket.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he howled. "You've already broken my arm and I'm pretty sure a few of my ribs are cracked…"

"You're right. Maybe I am overreacting…" Sougo considered. "I'll stop after I've blown your head off."

"Taichou!"

"What?" Sougo asked.

"Taichou…"

"I have this code I live by. It's called, double pay-back."

"_Double? Try, times a thousand." _Yamazaki thought bitterly. "I'm so sorry…"

Sougo smiled sweetly. "Too late." His fingers fell on the trigger and Yamazaki sobbed into the ground in defeat.

"Oi." Hijikata's sharp voice cut through the air. "What's going on here?"

Sougo cursed. Hijikata sighed as he found himself looking at a situation all too familiar.

"Yamazaki, whatever you did, apologize. Okita, accept it. It probably was something stupid considering the fact that the two of you are involved. Case closed. Everyone scat."

"But fukuchou!" a random bystander called. "Taichou was hit by Yamazaki's racket! Square in the face!"

That got his attention.

"…you let that happen?" Hijikata turned to Sougo. Yamazaki held his breath. Sougo pulled the trigger. Yamazaki screamed…only to find himself still alive.

"The safely was on." Sougo said coolly. "Silly me." He released the catch. "There we go…"

"Oi oi." Hijikata shook his head. "Cool it."

Sougo ignored him. Hijikata twitched. "Hey. Are you listening…?" He grabbed Sougo's arm. He felt himself tense up and Sougo stopped moving in realization.

"Okita-taichou…?" Saved, Yamazaki crawled away from his would-be grave but spared a moment to glance back in confusion.

"I'm listening." Sougo recovered. He faced his fukuchou with a blank expression. "What?"

"Sou-" Hijikata started.

"Hijikata-san, I don't really mind talking to you but…" Sougo smiled. "If you don't let go of me I'm going to have to bite off your hand."

Hijikata gingerly drew back. "Stop wasting your time on stupid jokes and get to work."

He then turned to the snickering crowd. "YOU BASTARDS. DO YOU THINK IM GOING TO LET YOU OFF FOR SLACKING JUST LIKE THAT…?"

Sougo watched silently with the same smile plastered across his face. He grabbed Yamazaki's collar and dragged him off to a secluded place, rocket launched slung over his back.

After the oni-fukuchou managed to scare off the (now mentally scarred) crowd, he looked back… to find his troublesome taichou gone. He sighed, lit up a cigarette and exhaled. He held his hand up in front of his face and swore.

* * *

[SOUGO]

_Damn him._

It's still warm. The place he touched me.

_It's too much. _

I don't like it. It annoys me.

_Then why?_

_No._

_I want to be pushed away._ I want to push him away.

Why don't I?

_I don't want to let go_. Not yet.

_Why....do I? _I hate him.

I hate this feeling. _I'm not satisfied yet._

_I want to be burned. _He's not being responsible. He doesn't play fair. He never has. _I need to find my pace. _But…how? _There's no escape._ I want to go to sleep.

_I'm back._

It's cold again.

* * *

[HIJIKATA]

That brat. He really knows how to get on my nerves doesn't he? Damn it. This is so irritating. I want to touch him.

Now.

Is this love or lust? I'm not even sure myself.

But it doesn't matter.

Nothing is going to happen. Nothing.

* * *

TBC…

;) Yes…Hijikata has a sex-crazed beast hidden inside him…

lol. JOKE. JOKE.


End file.
